Dreamin'
by brittyphon
Summary: two friends watching tv, stuff gets heated, might have to take a shower to cool off…. just a little smut, characterless (i think, may have accidentally put names in). So if you ship a certain person then you can think its them… read and enjoy my little fishes.


We lay on the bed, some gun fight blaring in the movie we were watching. I wasn't paying much attention to what was on the screen, instead I had my eyes fixed on her. She lay sprawled out like a starfish, with her hair bellowing like smoke out onto the pillow next to me.

Damn it. She was definitely wearing too many clothes.

I prodded her arm to get her attention. She looked over briefly and pulled a goofy face before turning her attention back to the film. I had to try harder to get her attention; I shuffled closer and prodded her arm again.

"What?" she asked, not even glancing at me, her eyes stayed glued to the movie in front of her.

"So are we only going to watch a movie?" I asked, attempting to sound flirty and cheeky. Instead I sounded bored and rude. I made all this effort to come can see her and she was basically ignoring me, at least I'd managed to persuade her to watch a decent film. Not some creepy horror crap.

"Any other ideas?" She sighed monotonously. Finally she looked over at me, I saw it in her eyes when she registered how close we were to each other. Her lips parted and a frown grew on her forehead. Sharply he said "Bro, why are you so –", her sentence was cut off as I smashed my lips into hers.

I pulled back, she breathlessly finished her sentence, "close." She whispered, like a leaf rustling in a gentle summer breeze. I smirked at her confusion, she didn't say anything more; she just stared at me, her face wrinkled with confusion, her piercing blue eyes trying to make sense of what had happened. I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

I suddenly got very hot and flustered. I turned my face away and stared to apologies. "I'm sorry, I don't know what-" It was now my turn to be interrupted by a kiss. This wasn't like the last, it wasn't rushed, harsh or forced. It was tender and delicate, like blossom. God, her lips were so soft. Her tongue so warm. She pulled away from me and began to sit up slightly, it was driving me crazy, and I had to have more. Before she could sit up I dived in again for another kiss.

We were half sitting half standing, our tongues battling for dominance. This kiss was nothing like the first kiss, so hasty and confused. Or the second kiss so innocent and delicate. This was pure passion and lust.

Finally she managed to pull herself up into a seated position, we continued to kiss as we sat next to each other, all awkwardness and discomfort forgotten. I needed more.

I lifted my hand and brought it to her waist, holding her tightly. It wasn't there long before I stroked my fingers along the skin that showed between the top of her jeans and the bottom of her t-shirt, teasing her gently, my fingers dancing along soft as a butterflies wings. She caught onto my idea, and slid her hands up my shirt, pushing it up slightly.

Her palms drifted around my torso, never staying anywhere for long., following the hard lines of my stomach, up to my chest. It was as if she wanted more from me, to be closer to me. And trust me, I wanted to make that happen. I slid my hand gently up her side gliding over her ribs. Pausing when I reached to silky material of her bra. The hard underwire halting the passage of my hand. Content for now that she hadn't turned me away I rested my hand firmly on her boob, over her bra.

She begun to push my shirt up higher, both hands running over my torso with more fervor, until she pulled it off over my head. I smiled to myself as I saw her sneakily checking me out, before I pushed myself back into her for another kiss. Soon I pulled away again.

"It's only fair if one person has to take something off, so does the other." I said, pointedly glancing down at her chest, tugging at the bottom of her shirt. She giggled before reaching back and pulling her top over her head.

My eyes fixed on the black lacy bra that lay underneath, it was all I could do not to let out a moan of intense arousal. She was glorious. She stopped there that's all I was going to see for now.

"That's not fair I've only got my trousers on but you've still got this on," as I reach up and gently tugged at one of the straps on her bra pulling it off her shoulder.

She turned away, her back to me. Looking back over her shoulder she said "well are you going to be a gentleman and help me out of this or not?"

I was dumb struck. I hadn't expected this, I'd hoped but not truly believed it would happen. I rushed over and fumbled with the clasp, flustered I pushed the straps off her shoulders and her bra dropped onto the bed.

I tentatively placed my hands on her waist, sliding them up her sides, halting slightly as I reached her breasts before sliding my hands round on to her boobs. Feeling her nipples stiffen under my palms I gently rolled them between my fingers. Her breast were so firm under my touch I had to get a look.

I turned her to face me.

"Wow" I breathed, not breaking my stare, which was solely focused on them, they looked as good as they felt, which was to say amazing.

"My eyes are up here you know…" She remarked, before I grabbed her waist making her squeal.

I hoisted her up so that she was on her knees straddling my waist. Her chest was lined up with my face, I was in utter ecstasy.

I kissed her again, this kiss was longer, messier, almost hungry. She ran her hands through my hair and over my shoulders, her hands were so light and soft. She ran over a spot on my back that made me shudder.

"Are you alright?" She laughed, her eyes widening comically.

"I could think of something that would make me feel better." I said as I pushed my hands over her chest again. My hands roamed everywhere, squeezing her, teasing her. I learned what she responded to, the softer I was, the harder she seemed to breathe.

I start to kiss down the side of her neck, then along her collar bone, lower and lower until I beheld one of her glorious orbs directly before my eye. I took it in my mouth, sucking on it and teasing her with my teeth. She moaned softly, almost like a sigh. She gently grinds her hips into mine.

She pushes me so that I am lying on my back and begins to undo my belt, I can barely control my breathing. She managed to undo it but not get any further before I regained control.

I grabbed her waist again, this time spinning us so that I had her pinned on her back. I leaned over her and kissed her. I had both hands in her hair and our chests touched, both heaving uncontrollably.

I moved one of my hands slowly down, staring with the side of her face under her ear and gently brushing down in a straight line, from her chin, to the cleft between her breasts and down to her stomach. All the time watching her facial expression. Her breathing intensified. She seemed to be having a lot of fun.

I paused briefly at her waistband, glancing up at her only to hear her murmur for me to continue, her hips rising against my hand. I obliged. I slid my hand her jeans.

Next thing I knew I was seeing stars, and the left side of my face was stinging, one eye streaming.

"What was that for?" I said rubbing my ear.

"Man the fuck up" She said, pointing down at my hand, which although was in her jeans, her underwear stood in between my hand and her center. Clearly I wasn't doing my job properly.

I looked up into her eyes with my best smoldering look before pushing my hand into her underwear, skin on skin. And Jesus Christ was she ready for me. She was extremely moist, and she was definitely not the only one.

I gently insert a finger, pushing it in and out. I heard as she let out a shallow groan. It made it difficult to concentrate when she was moaning like that. I was struggling to keep myself from unraveling, so I removed my hand. She shot a look at me that could kill. I raised my hands as if to say I surrendered before pulling her jeans off, swiftly followed by her underwear.

I then settled my head between her legs, she was moaning incessantly now, her hands were running through my hair, her legs wrapped around my back. I couldn't hold myself together. I pulled away completely.

She sat up, hurt. She saw that I couldn't bring myself to go any further. I saw her proudly stand up and mutter about how she should go and clean herself, before striding to the bathroom. She didn't lock the door and I heard the shower start.

After a while of staring at a while and composing myself I followed her. I saw her through the glass door of the shower, her back to me. She glanced over her shoulder and playfully raised an eyebrow.

"You're not playing fair." She stated, glancing at my clothed lower half, before turning her back away from me again.

It took me a few seconds to pull my trousers off before climbing into the shower and hugging her from behind.

"Is this fair?" I whispered. She turned as if about to kiss me, but I had different ideas. I pinned her arms against the shower wall, and positioned myself at her entrance.

I bent my knees so as to guide myself in and lifted her up by her waist, I looked up to see her staring back down at me, blue eyes and all. I smiled slightly before slamming into her, pushing her hard against the wall. She thrusts her hips into me as if to encourage me.

She threw her head back, moaning loudly, I was moaning too, although I hadn't noticed until now. We continued like this for a while.


End file.
